Easy access
by lilyyuri
Summary: Sequel to 'Porcelain kisses! Kurt and Puck just want some time alone. Puck/Kurt pairing. Part 2 of the 'Rainbow Rhapsody' series.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not even one bit.

**This story picks up about a week after the first one ended. If you haven't read 'Porcelain kisses' you should, it'll make things a lot less confusing for you. **

**Author's**** note:** Wow, guys, thank you so much for reading and more importantly _liking_ my story. And let me tell you, I have never written a sequel this fast and yes, I know all about what went down in the real show because I'm a spoiler junkie but I don't care. I've decided to put my 'Glee' watching on hold- don't worry it's not all you, I just figured since I'm not going to get what I want from the actual show I might as well stay in my own head for a while. I don't expect Puck to turn gay all of a sudden in the show but it would be nice if Kurt got some sense and left Blaine.

Did anyone get that Karofsky moved to a different school? I don't remember them mentioning it… Damn! Anyway, in my story he's still in McKinley as you probably got from the last story… I don't plan to move him anywhere, I like him (I know, I know, he was horrible and all but Max Adler is doing such a great job with him I just can't hate Karofsky)

**Spoilers:** To all and everything up to **season****3****episode****3**.

**Author's ****note ****II ****(and ****final,****I**** promise):** This story is dedicated to my friend J who was the one who introduced me to the wonderful world of Puckurt. Up until then I was happy not to read any and all 'Glee' fanfiction.

This story is also greatly inspired by the amazing writing of CarolineCrane, whose works you can find archiveofourown. org and especially her work 'Like a chord on a harp'. Go read, it's really awesome.

And now, if you're still here, onward with the story! Enjoy!

**..oo0oo..**

**Easy access**

Dating Puck couldn't have been more different than dating Blaine. For one thing, Puck and he didn't spend hours talking, either on the phone or in person. Puck was much more into atrociously spelled texting, no, scratch that- Puck was into atrociously spelled _sexting_ and apparently nothing pleased him more than doing it during school hours just to see Kurt's face flaring up red and bright, because Puck wasn't in the least bit shy and neither were his sexts.

So far they managed to keep their budding affair a secret; the only one who knew for sure was Mercedes who was far too busy with her own relationship to be spreading the word. They didn't make a conscious decision to keep it a secret or avoid physical contact while in school but Kurt hadn't been demonstrative with Blaine, whom everyone knew was gay so he wasn't about to out Puck just for the sake of his own selfish needs. Not that Puck would have much minded, if his sexts were anything to go by, but he was already getting heat for being a member of the Glee club and besides, not touching Puck all day may be the very definition of hell but it made meeting up after school so much hotter. So far they've made out in Kurt's car on every corner of the city outskirts and even after a week and a half Kurt was still blown away by the fact Puck _wanted__ him_.

Nobody had ever associated Kurt with sex before. He was flamboyant and fashionable and some people viewed him as fabulous (at least he hoped there were some people who did) but no one had ever thought him sexy, even he never thought of himself in terms of sexy or even desirable, but Puck did, and he said it all too often with such hunger in his eyes that Kurt was actually starting to believe him.

When he had told Puck he didn't what to take things too slow Kurt had really meant it. Puck made him want to do things he never thought were possible outside pornographic movies and Kurt _knew_ the best was yet to come but as much as they wanted they could never seemed to find the time or place to take things to the next level. And so far Kurt had seen and touched Puck's cock more times than he could count but he's yet to see Puck fully naked and that was just wrong, not to mention frustrating as hell.

After their disastrous first date, in which they couldn't agree on either a movie or a restaurant and ended up nearly beating each other up only to call it the night with the best orgasm Kurt had ever experienced up until then in the back seat of his car thanks to Puck's magical mouth on his cock, Kurt was determined to keep Puck happy.

Even though Puck kept saying how much he wanted Kurt and showing him too, Kurt was still overcome at time with his own insecurities. Puck had so much more experience and he's never managed to hold onto a relationship for more than a day (and Kurt certainly didn't call the vice-grip Lauren Zizes had on Puck's balls for as long as it amused her a relationship) and never seemed to want to and Kurt wanted to believe Puck was honest for the first time in his life so badly but the same time he could end up alone in a blink of an eye nursing a broken heart and feeling so disgusted with himself there was no telling what he may do. But those moments only came when Puck was anywhere near cheerios, especially ones he's had sex with before, for too long or on Wednesdays.

Kurt hated Wednesdays. Not on principle, only the last couple of them, because Wednesday was football practice and football equaled no Puck. Pulling at the driveway of his house Kurt felt very sorry for himself, because it's only been a week and a half but Kurt was pretty sure he was addicted, to _Puck_, and that in itself was a scary thought because if he couldn't get through one afternoon without Puck he was in a lot more trouble than just being a clingy boyfriend.

With that in mind Kurt sat down to do his homework. Apparently having a secret boyfriend, and one that was notoriously anti-school as Puck was not helping with his grades and Kurt doubted NYADA or any other college for that matter will be impressed with the excuse of 'my boyfriend is so hot he is constantly distracting me', not even if he brought along a nude photo of Puck.

Kurt was just putting the finishing touches on his history paper when Carol called him down for dinner. Shaking himself up Kurt went downstairs. At the entrance to the dining room he saw Finn and Puck marching out of the kitchen carrying steaming dishes. Kurt frowned; Puck hadn't told him he was going to come to dinner tonight. A tiny part of him was actually glad because if he knew Puck was planning to come over he would never have been able to concentrate on his studies, but most of him was panicking as to whether he had enough time to slip upstairs and change. When he came home Kurt had changed into a pair of worn, comfortable pair of jeans and a black 'Wicked' T-shirt he and Rachel bought in New York after crashing the musical's stage. But before he could turn around his father's heavy hand landed on his shoulder guiding him to the table.

Throughout dinner Kurt tried his best to avoid making eye contact with Puck, because he refused to blush like the virgin he admittedly was in front of his whole family! Puck, on the other hand was shamelessly ogling his boyfriend and the only reason he didn't try any foot play under the table was because he knew he was more likely to get a kick in the shin and a touching ban than Kurt reciprocating. When dinner was over Finn dragged Puck upstairs to his room and Kurt headed to the kitchen for his turn at the dishes.

Normally doing the dishes was one of his favorite chores, there was just something about the monotony of it that was soothing and it gave him ample time to let his mind wander without having to focus on anything important. But today the same monotony was driving him crazy, because Puck was _in __the__ house_, and Kurt wanted to know why and more importantly for how long. A pair of warm hands slid around his waist from behind and Kurt tensed, casting a quick glance towards the kitchen door to make sure no one was coming,

"What are you doing?" He hissed, trying to sound angry but failing miserably when Puck's lips attached themselves to the soft skin under his ear. Kurt bit his lip hard to stifle a moan,

"Taking advantage of the easy access." Puck answered as his hands lifted the edge of Kurt's T-shirt to explore the warm skin underneath. Kurt rolled his eyes, Blaine used to complain about Kurt's 'layering' as he called it, when they were dating, and apparently Puck didn't like it any better. But hey, looking as fabulous as Kurt did took a lot of work and most of the time a lot of layers! Kurt cast another quick look at the door before he allowed himself to relax fractionally into Puck's touch,

"My whole family is in the next room!" He could feel Puck shrugging against his shoulders and wanted to elbow his boyfriend. Maybe in the house of Puckerman making out in front of the kitchen sink was normal but not here!

"Nah, they all went upstairs. Finn sent me over to get some soda." Kurt closed his eyes briefly, praying that Puck was right and no one was about to come down and catch them before he leaned back into the embrace. Puck pulled the collar of Kurt's T-shirt aside so that he could suck in an impressive mark on the junction of the shoulder and neck, knowing all too well it was not worth the fight over the above neckline hickies. Kurt hummed softly and raised his hand to press Puck's head closer to his skin when Puck let go of his neck and grabbed Kurt's wrist, staring at his hand with disgust. Kurt looked up to see what made Puck stop and caught sight of his wet yellow rubber glove and blushed.

"Sorry…" He muttered, turning his head to offer Puck his lips as compensation, and Puck gladly accepted.

"No sweat, babe. I better get the soda back to Finn before he comes looking for me, I'll see _you_ later." Kurt frowned, and Puck grinned as he pulled the bottle of soda from the fridge, "I'm sleeping over." Before Kurt could react he was gone. Kurt turned back to the sink and braced himself against the edge. Damn Puck and his irresistible grin! Taking a deep breath Kurt tried to regain control over himself. He still needed to finish up with the dishes.

After he finally finished his chores Kurt went upstairs to his room, sliding in quickly before he would do something stupid like going over to Finn's room to 'see what was going on'. Looking around him he wondered what to do, before dinner he had meant to come back and get a head start on the rest of his homework but that was before he knew that Puck was around and that promise of 'later' made it pretty much impossible to concentrate on anything else.

He wasn't expecting much, what with his whole family right down the hall, but it would be nice to be able to stretch while making out, and Kurt was all for Puck pressing him down onto the mattress, his weight warm and comforting while their erections rubbed against each other. Kurt shivered at the thought; he couldn't wait for everyone to fall asleep already!

Turning on his I-Pod Kurt walked into his closet to decide what to wear, Puck wanted easy access, well- he was going to get it! Scanning through his vast collection of pajamas Kurt finally found in the bottom of the closet a pair of plaid flannel pajamas that were worn and faded and that he hasn't worn in years, but were low slung and would slid right off him when the time came. After a brief hesitation Kurt decided to go with the pants and chose a plain white T-shirt that was just on the right side of snug to go with it. Laying the sleepwear down on the bed Kurt started striping, his hips moving with the music and he changed. Once he was decent again he folded his day clothes neatly, dancing around the room and singing along happily. He turned towards the door and saw his father standing there. Kurt stopped abruptly, his heart going a mile a minute and laid his hand on his chest,

"Gods, dad, you scared the hell out of me." Burt smile apologetically,

"Sorry son, I didn't mean to scare you, it's been a while since I've seen you this happy," Kurt felt the blush rising to his cheeks, because if his dad knew _what_ was making him so happy, he wouldn't be smiling like that. "Was that Blaine kid really horrible to you?" Kurt smiled; no matter how badly things ended between them he couldn't say that Blaine was horrible, far from it,

"No, he wasn't horrible at all, we just didn't… match." Burt smiled softly,

"Then I'm glad he's gone. You are happy though, are you?" Kurt tried his hardest not to think about Puck being literally ten feet away and hide his blush,

"Yes, dad, I am." Burt pushed himself off the doorframe and walked to his son, enveloping Kurt in a bear hug. Kurt returned the hug with equal force.

"Good. Good night Kurt, I love you." Kurt buried his face in his dad's shirt, taking in the smell that was always so comforting,

"I love you too dad."

When his father left Kurt went into the bathroom for his nightly moisturizing routine, with a smile on his face. Looking at the mirror he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. His father trusted him and the house rule was no sleep-overs, for boyfriends or girlfriends, and Kurt hadn't told him about Puck yet. It wasn't like Puck was going to sleep in his bed the whole night through and Kurt was pretty sure he wasn't up to anything more than a cuddle with his family ten feet away but he wanted to be with Puck tonight, even for a little bit. Eventually Kurt decided he'll tell his father about Puck tomorrow, because he was pretty sure his dad was going to kick Puck out of the house if he told him tonight, no matter if he was best friends with Finn.

Briefly Kurt wondered what Finn would say when he finds out about them, but in the end it didn't matter because it was none of his business and at least Puck wasn't stealing anyone from him this time round.

Wandering around his room Kurt glanced at the clock, it wasn't even nine o'clock, and sagged, this was going to be one long waiting! It could be _hours_ before Finn fell asleep and Puck could come over. Kurt decided to elevate his mood with an early night-cup and went down to the kitchen. He pulled out the pan and milk and hesitated a second before pouring. Normally he'd warm a cup for Finn as well and try to force more than one syllable answers from him as to how his day went but he certainly couldn't just sit and pretend to be interested in what passed as a conversation between him and Puck. Not when he was more likely to just sit and stare at Puck because those pajamas pants hid nothing! In the end he warmed a cup for himself and drank it leaning against the counter and looking out the window at the darkened back yard. The waiting was killing him! His whole body was tingling with anticipation like thousands of tiny ants were crawling all over his skin. He was perfectly happy with the idea of spending the evening studying and pining with only the occasional text to keep him happy before he saw Puck in school tomorrow but now Puck was _here_, so close and yet so unattainable.

He even contemplated calling Mercedes for moral support but Wednesdays were also her boyfriend free days, since Shane was also on the team and bitching about Puck being around and Kurt not able to touch him felt a little like rubbing it in her face. So instead he cleaned the kitchen and went back to his room and went to bed. He was lying in the dark listening to the noises of the house around him. His father and Carol were already in bed, exhausted from their day and probably asleep already. Kurt strained his ears to try and hear what was going on in Finn's room but he heard nothing.

Maybe Finn already crashed, he usually went to bed early on football days. A terrifying thought crossed Kurt's mind, what if Puck fell asleep as well? He was at the same practice as Finn after all. If Puck fell asleep it meant Kurt will be left hanging for the rest of the night and he couldn't possibly fall asleep when his boyfriend was in the same house but in a different bed. Glancing at his clock Kurt felt even more miserable, it was after ten thirty and usually when Puck came over to stay in the past he and Finn would play loud and energy consuming video games up until about now and then crash with the remotes still in their hands.

Normally Kurt would go to sleep about now as well but tonight he was wide awake and restless and he tossed and turned in his bed, trying to beat himself in the contest of not looking at the clock. He was just turning to his back when he heard the quiet click of the door closing and suddenly Puck was there, sprawled over Kurt above the covers. Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around Puck tightly, as if afraid Puck was going to slip away if he didn't,

"What took you so long?" He asked between kisses, Puck grinned against his mouth and started to wriggle and push the covers towards the foot of the bed in order to get closer to Kurt, "I thought you fell asleep."

"What, and miss this?" He whispered in Kurt's ear and shoved his hand down Kurt's pants to palm his half hard cock. Kurt gasped and bucked into Puck's hand, he needed more, a lot more than that! Puck let go of him long enough to pull his shirt over his head and Kurt took advantage and pushed Puck onto his back, sliding the tracksuit pants down his thighs and tossing them on the floor next to the bed. Puck rose to his elbows but Kurt placed a hand in the center of his chest to stop him,

"Don't move, I want to see you." Puck smirked and stretched out, folding one arm under his head and displaying himself perfectly for his boyfriend's pleasure. Kurt wanted to roll his eyes, because Puck was so very full of himself, but looking at the naked specimen in front of him Kurt had to admit he agreed, because Puck knew his worth and that was a lot. Even in the dim light of the streetlamps filtering through the window Puck was gorgeous, every muscle in his body was toned to perfection, not too bulging but still very well defined. His skin was olive colored without any visible tan lines and the thought of Puck sunbathing nude made Kurt blush. He reached his hand slowly to trace a finger over Puck's abs, feeling the muscles flexing under his touch, so Puck was ticklish- Kurt grinned and filed the information for later usage.

Instead he leaned forward and placed butterfly kisses on Puck's collarbone. Puck let out a soft sigh as Kurt's lips worked their way down his body. Kurt's kisses were so much more exciting than any of the girls he's hooked up with before, probably because most of them were notorious sluts or older women with lots of experience and knew just how to turn a man on. Kurt on the other hand was a true novice to the art of physical pleasure and he hadn't yet developed any patterns or tactics so for him each time was like exploring uncharted territories and he liked finding new spots to kiss that will make Puck moan. Plus, the faces and noises that Kurt made when unhinged were a major turn-on and knowing that he was making Kurt fall apart in a way that Blaine never could just made it all the more sweeter, and hotter.

When Kurt reached Puck's cock he stopped, he'd seen it before and he touched it before and that was great, but he never _tasted_ it. Above him Puck was making little purring noises like a very pleased cat and Kurt decided to try and be adventurous, after all, how hard could it be? Puck's done it several times now and he didn't make a fuss about it and that was new for him as well. Taking a deep breath Kurt inhaled Puck's scent in, all male and arousal and that was both exciting and scary as hell. He could feel Puck looking at him and felt like a complete idiot.

"Babe…" Puck's breathy question broke Kurt's trans and he left the V of Puck's legs to curl into a tight ball of misery and self hatred in the middle of the bed, back turned to his boyfriend. Puck crawled to wrap himself around Kurt's back, resting his chin on Kurt's stiff shoulder, "It's ok, babe, you don't have to do that if you don't want to." Kurt let out a miserable sigh,

"How come you can just go ahead and do that and I can't?" Puck shrugged,

"I'm a slut, I guess, I'll try anything." Kurt rolled his eyes, what kind of answer was that? Men really did think with their cocks, and judging from the one pressing against his lower back Puck was doing it right now,

"Great, so that makes me a prude as well as a virgin." Puck laughed, and Kurt could feel his chest vibrating against his back,

"Trust me, you're no prude." Kurt smiled slightly and turned in Puck's arms, resting his legs over Puck's and hugging his boyfriend tight. He wanted so badly to be able to be like Puck, do things without over thinking them, because it seemed like Puck had all the fun while Kurt was stuck with only his inhibitions to keep him company.

Puck gently pushed Kurt away so that he was lying on his back. He could just finish off both of them with a quick hand job and go to sleep but he had a feeling Kurt would hate himself even more if he did, so instead he lifted Kurt's shirt over his head and slid his pajama pants down, giving Kurt's an approving smirk at his choice to go commando for the night.

"Damn babe, I knew you were hiding something good under all those layers." Kurt was blushing so hard it reached his chest but that didn't deter Puck from his turn at seeing his boyfriend naked for the first time. Kurt's skin was flawless and so white he looked like he was carved out of marble, Puck was mesmerized by it. It was as if someone had sculpted Kurt out of stone but instead of being cold Kurt's skin was so hot it was like touching fire. Kurt would never be overly buff with bulging muscles and a six-pack, he was thin and wiry but toned, and his frame vibrated with the strength of many hours and years of dancing and with a bit of luck Puck was going to discover just how flexible all that dancing made Kurt. Moving forward Puck covered Kurt's body with his own, not allowing the embarrassed teen to escape and tenderly kissed Kurt,

"Where the supplies?" Kurt frowned in question, "Lube and condoms babe." Puck elaborated and was rewarded with a bright blush. Puck wasn't sure whether it was due to Kurt's embarrassment over not getting what the supplies were or the mere mention of condoms and lube, but he was going to have to overcome and get with the program soon! Kurt tilted his head towards the nightstand,

"Top drawer." He said, blushing even brighter when he remembered the journey to acquire them. After the most embarrassing fifteen minutes of his life, i.e. his father's sex talk Kurt had actually read the pamphlets, because if his father could go through getting them for him and not keeling over with humiliation and discomfort the least he could do was read them. When he and Blaine finally got together and Kurt was still naïve enough to believe Blaine was 'the one', or just believe in the idea of 'one' he decided to get ready, because as his father said, he mattered, and there was no reason to dis his own health for the sake of sex. So he drove all the way to Columbus so that no one will recognize him and had to endure not only the embarrassment of shopping for condoms and lube - and who the hell knew there were so many different varieties? But also the humiliation of having to prove he was over fifteen years old to the girl behind the counter in order to buy them. When he got home Kurt had tossed the bag into the back of his nightstand drawer and did his best to forget about it.

Now he was lying naked on his bed with an equally naked Puck who was rummaging through the aforementioned bag, and it would have been mortifying if he wasn't so turned on. Besides, dating Puck had its advantages; no one was going to ask _Puck_ to prove he was over fifteen! Puck took out the tube of lube and the box of condoms out of the bag and tossed it to the floor. Kurt watched as Puck handled the 'supplies' like a pro and felt himself blushing harder, his heart was pounding so hard he was pretty sure he was going to get a heart attack before Puck even touched him.

Puck's lips were on his neck again and Kurt sighed and closed his eyes and gave into the feeling because Puck knew just how to work his body and Kurt was helpless against his ministrations. He felt Puck's hands roaming on his body, kneading Kurt's skin and sending pleasure waves racing through him. When Puck's hands reached his ass, Kurt tensed, and made a conscious effort to relax again,

"We don't have to do this, babe, if you're uncomfortable." Kurt wanted to laugh, or cry, or both. Who knew Puck could be so considerate and _sweet_?

"I'm fine," He managed to get out through clenched teeth, "Go on." Puck nodded and brought his hand back down and this time Kurt felt a slick finger circling his opening while Puck's other hand was rubbing his stomach soothingly. Kurt grabbed Puck's face and brought him down for a kiss, trying not to flinch too much when the finger pushed through his tight muscles. Puck started pumping his finger slowly in and out of Kurt who was trying to breathe through the pain and blinking his eyes to hold back tears, when Puck changed the angle and Kurt gasped loudly. Puck immediately stopped,

"Babe, are you ok?" Kurt pushed against Puck's finger impatiently,

"Do that again!" He demanded and Puck smiled, researching the whole prostate thing back in junior year was _so_ worth it! While Kurt was distracted by the waves of pleasure Puck added another finger and crossed them, because as fun as watching Kurt's face when he discovered the joys of the prostate gland was Puck _needed_ to get things moving. By the time he was pumping three fingers into Kurt, he was quite pleased to discover Kurt's erection was returning. At least it meant Kurt wasn't going to be completely traumatized by the idea of sex and that was a very good thing because Puck had _plans_ and tonight was only the beginning!

"Puck, please…" Kurt was writhing on the mattress, looking quite debauched and it still amazed Puck that the prim and uptight Ice Queen of McKinley high could melt down so beautifully and become so responsive and sexy, because Kurt's surrender was one of the sexiest things Puck had ever seen.

Pulling his fingers free Puck reached for the box of condoms. Kurt opened his eyes and watched as Puck pulls out a condom and putting it on one-handed. Kurt bit down on a smile, apparently knocking up Quinn taught Puck a lot about safe sex and he was quite the expert in putting on a condom nowadays. Looking at Puck lathering his covered cock with a slick hand Kurt experienced a fresh surge of panic. Puck's cock was so much bigger than his fingers! Before Kurt could back away from Puck and go hide in the bathroom forever Puck's lips were on his neck again, licking sucking and biting and Kurt tossed his head back to give Puck more room to work. But even Puck's distraction tactics weren't enough to kill the pain of penetration, and it hurt! By Gaga it hurt! Kurt felt like he was being split in half and could feel the pain shooting up through his spine all the way to the base of his neck. Puck stopped when he was fully sheathed in tight heat and forced himself to pause. Kurt was tight, so much tighter than any girl he's ever been with before and Puck had to hold himself in order to give Kurt time to adjust despite his instinct of thrusting. He was holding himself so tightly, focusing on his breathing he didn't notice Kurt tapping on his shoulder at first, but then Kurt grabbed is face and forced Puck to look at him,

"It's ok, baby, you can move." Puck let out a long breath and grinned, he caught Kurt's lips in an exuberant kiss as he started to move slowly, angling his hips until he found that magical spot inside Kurt that made him buck his hips and bite on his lip to keep from crying out too loudly. Puck wanted to hear Kurt make those high keening noises he always did when aroused but he knew that if he coaxed them out and someone would walk in he could kiss ever touching Kurt again goodbye, not to mention some parts of his anatomy he was quite attached to. So instead he leaned in and kissed Kurt again, swallowing his moans.

Sweat slicked skin slid together and Kurt brought up his legs to wrap around Puck's waist to pull him deeper and Puck decided to test his theory of Kurt's flexibility. He hooked his hands under Kurt's knees, bringing his legs up to his shoulders and then leaned forward for another kiss. Kurt didn't even squeaked in protest at being folded in half and Puck grinned against his mouth. Grabbing Kurt's cock he started pumping it in time with the snapping of his hips, he was so close but he needed to see Kurt's face when he came. Kurt's back arched, the fingers of his left hand were twisting the sheet while he bit on the wrist of his right arm to stop his cries as he came all over Puck's hand. Puck wanted so badly to hold on but when Kurt's muscles clamped around his cock he groaned, his orgasm milked out of him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck's back as his boyfriend collapsed on top of him. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he's never experienced anything so intense before, in fact Kurt was pretty sure he blacked out for a bit.

"That… was awesome, babe." Puck rose to his elbows to grin stupidly at Kurt, and Kurt returned the dopey grin with one of his own and placed a sloppy kiss on Puck's lips,

"Thank you." Puck tried to shrug it off but the earnest in Kurt's eyes was something he never got to see before and he liked it, quite a bit. Slowly he pulled out of Kurt who hissed in discomfort at the sensation and rose to his feet, heading to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up. Kurt lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, cum and sweat drying on his skin but he didn't really care. _He__ was__ no__ longer __a__ virgin_! He was, well, a man! Kurt couldn't quite hide his smile, he knew he looked a mess and probably a bit demented but for the first time in his life he didn't care what he looked like, because he was too busy enjoying what he was feeling. He wondered if he looked any different, because he _felt_ differently and it wasn't just the slight burning sensation in his ass.

Puck returned from the bathroom, holding a small wet towel, sitting on the edge of the bed he started wiping Kurt's stomach clean and Kurt thought his heart was going to burst with love when he discovered the towel was warm. When Puck finished cleaning the evidence of their sex he went to dispose of the towel before returning and pulling the covers over both of them, holding Kurt close.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck and laid his head on Puck's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. He wished this moment could last forever that they could just stay wrapped up around each other all night and possibly have sex again later because he definitely wanted to do _that_ with Puck again.

"You can't stay here." He said regrettably but Puck only held him closer,

"Shut up and go to sleep." Kurt smiled, he would probably argue if he wasn't so blissfully sexed out and exhausted. Closing his eyes Kurt fell asleep inhaling Puck's scent and feeling very good about himself and the universe in general.

**..oo0oo..**

The sound of the alarm clock startled Kurt awake and he blinked and looked around him. He was alone in his bed and suddenly he panicked he'd dreamt the previous night but then he moved a little and hissed at the dull pain in his backside and smiled, well, it certainly wasn't a dream. But waking up to an empty bed after the best night of his life still sucked.

Walking into the bathroom Kurt started on his morning cleaning routine. Looking as fabulous as he did every day took a lot of work and so he usually woke up early to beat the crowds to the shower. Despite not getting much sleep the night before Kurt felt quite energized and _alive_ and he couldn't quite wipe the smile off his face.

He was just getting out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist when the door opened and in slipped Puck. Kurt's grin grew wider and he pulled Puck close to him for a kiss, not caring that was he was wetting the other teen, Puck took advantage of the semi-naked state his boyfriend was in to grab Kurt's ass, causing the other teen to gasp into the kiss,

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked breathlessly, because if Puck woke up slipped out of his room in the wee hours he should be sleeping in Finn's room right now, otherwise he may as well stayed wrapped around Kurt.

"Hudson snores, besides, I missed you." Puck answered easily and Kurt was just about ready to pounce and tackle Puck to the bathroom floor and have his wicked way with him when a door opened at the far side of the hall.

"Shit! That's my dad!" Kurt whispered in panic, putting his hand over Puck's mouth to keep him quiet, while Puck rolled his eyes at Kurt's state- the boy simply did not know how to play it cool… tragic really. He took Kurt's hand off his face and walked to the toilet, sending a glance behind him at his boyfriend who was standing in the middle of the bathroom, naked save for a towel, wringing his hands together and looking so cute Puck had to clench his fists to stop himself from devouring Kurt.

"Just play it cool." He warned before flushing the toilet. With a wink at the stunned Kurt he walked to the door and opened it to reveal Kurt's dad looking very confused with his hand raised to knock. "Morning Mr. H," Puck said brightly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he jerked his thumb in poor Kurt's direction who was standing in the middle of the bathroom with nothing but a towel and a gaping mouth, "Sorry about that, couldn't wait for my turn, was just about ready to burst."

With that he exited the bathroom, not looking back as he headed back to Finn's room. Burt frowned at his son, Kurt gulped and tried to smile and shrug the incident off, while he quickly slipped past his father before he snapped out of his shock and started asking questions. In the safety of his room Kurt sighed and leaned against the door, he hated lying to his father, and he hated keeping secrets from him and he knew he couldn't keep Puck a secret for long, especially not after last night. He should tell his dad as soon as possible, tonight even. Or maybe after the weekend… His dad had an appointment to see a heart specialist in Cincinnati bright and early on Monday morning so he and Carol were planning on heading down there on Sunday, and Finn wasn't that hard to kick out… Kurt bit his lip and tried to shake his head clear, taking a deep breath and heading towards his closet. Having a hot boyfriend and night to themselves was not an excuse for bad fashion!

Walking the halls of the school felt surreal to Kurt that morning. He felt like climbing to the top of the bleachers and yell to the world what he and Puck did last night and how amazing it felt but at the same time he wanted to cherish and keep the memories close and personal. Before leaving the car he made sure he looked normal and so far nobody paid attention to him except for Santana who gave him a weird look and a wink but Kurt tried not to think about it.

He didn't even tell Mercedes about his new un-virignized status, but mostly because he didn't feel like doing it in the middle of a crowded hall, he'll just swing by her place today or tomorrow and they'd have a little girl-talk. Kurt mentally braced himself to hearing all about her and Shane but he figured it was a fair trade if she was going to hear all about his boy action.

After lunch Kurt was heading to the library when he saw Blaine next to his locker. Kurt sighed, the conversation with Blaine was long overdue and he couldn't keep ignoring his ex forever, especially when he wasn't even mad at him anymore. Blaine looked up in surprise when Kurt stepped next to him,

"I'm ready to listen." Blaine nodded, following Kurt into the empty choir room. Kurt took a seat in the front row, arranging his bag and outfit to his full satisfaction while Blaine sat himself next to the piano and ran his fingers on the keys to keep his nerves steady. There was no telling what Kurt might say or do and Blaine was trying to prepare for everything. Absently he started playing the opening notes of 'Love of my life' by Queen and Kurt's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes, "Stop that!" He practically barked and Blaine stopped playing abruptly, blushing slightly. He closed the lid of the piano and turned on the stool,

"I'm sorry." Kurt nodded, accepting the apology, it was awkward as hell but it was best to get it over with sooner rather than later. "I really am sorry Kurt, for everything. I acted like a complete coward." Blaine's eyes were fixed on his fingers which were splayed on his knees. Kurt bit his lip in thought, yes, Blaine did act in a despicable cowardly way but it wasn't as if he himself was blameless. He opened his mouth to tell Blaine that when Blaine started talking again and Kurt closed his mouth to listen, "You and me, we're so much alike it's amazing," Blaine began, still not looking at Kurt, "We like the same stuff, we can talk for hours about everything,"

"But we don't turn each other on." Blaine blinked and looked up at Kurt,

"Exactly." He said slowly, his expression puzzled. Kurt shrugged,

"I figured it out a couple of days before I walked in on you, and I was still trying to work up the nerve to tell you." He confessed with a shrug. Blaine smiled sadly,

"I still acted like a dick, didn't I?" Kurt nodded, letting out a small laugh,

"Yes, you did. But if it makes you feel any better, you're the best first boyfriend anyone could ask for. David is very lucky." Blaine racked his hand through his curls, blushing at the compliment, Kurt smiled, "No, I'm serious! You can teach him how to be comfortable as a gay man while he satisfies your carnal desires." Blaine's blush deepened and Kurt couldn't help the small satisfaction of embarrassing Blaine with a dig on his infidelity,

"You're amazing you know that?" Blaine raised his head and smiled softly at Kurt, "Instead of busting my balls for cheating you're actually trying to make me feel good about myself." Now it was Kurt's turn to blush,

"Trust me, it's not my usual thing," He confessed, "I'm just in a really good mood today." He was trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile, but it kept creeping back up,

"Puck?" Kurt's head snapped up, his eyes wide,

"What?" Blaine shrugged, and smiled, it was good that Kurt found someone, even if a tiny part of him resented the fact it happened so soon, but he had no saying in the matter so he ignored that part,

"I saw the way you two act around each other. You make a cute couple," He admitted, slightly begrudged, "And he looks very into you."

"Am I that obvious?" Blaine laughed, it was so like Kurt to worry whether or not he was being obvious about such a thing or not, especially since he normally couldn't really keep his feelings to himself, his skin usually gave him straight away,

"Actually, he's a lot more obvious than you are; he practically undresses you with his eyes every time he looks at you." Now Kurt's blush was radiating full force and Blaine tried to hide his smile. In a way it felt like they were just two best friends discussing their love interests, like something Kurt might do with Mercedes and suddenly Blaine was very glad they never took their relationship further than they did, because that would have complicated things a lot more whereas now they could still be friends, at least he hoped they could,

"Oh, gods!" Kurt moaned, covering his face with his hands and Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him,

"Come on, it's a good thing, I wish David would look at me like that." Kurt lifted his head slowly, his face still flushed but his eyes curious,

"How did the two of you even…?" Blaine smiled sheepishly, tilting his head and scratching at his eyebrow,

"Biology project." Kurt rolled his eyes,

"How very teen comedy of you." He remarked dryly. Blaine blushed again, "He _is_ treating you right, though, isn't he?" Any anger Kurt had towards David Karofsky and his ways had long since died along with his fear of the man. Karofsky was scared, plain and simple and Kurt had hoped that hooking up with Blaine had released at least some of his inhibitions because otherwise it meant he was a shitty asshole of a person no matter what his sexual preference was.

"Well, you probably won't see him waving any rainbow flags anytime soon but he's getting there." Blaine said, and gave Kurt a bright smile, "And I guess I have you to thank for that." Kurt frowned, if this was because he wouldn't put out for Blaine and drove the other teen into the muscular arms of David Karofsky, then he really didn't want to know!

"Really?" He asked suspiciously. Blaine, sensing he was treading on a muddy patch left the piano stool to come and seat next to Kurt,

"Kurt, you are the bravest person I've ever met," He said, his eyes shining, "You refuse to hide and conform to what the narrow-minded haters want! And, you're running for senior class president with a _unicorn __platform_!" Kurt blushed again, trying not to preen, it was nice to have someone appreciate what he was going through, and coming from Blaine, who's been through much of the same things it meant a lot to Kurt.

"That's Brittany's fault." He murmured, embarrassed,

"But you're not afraid to stand behind it. You really are an inspiration. You're a total hero." Kurt rolled his eyes, wanting to burry himself in the floor; he was really for shit when it came to accepting compliments. For a long moment the two sat in silence, Kurt trying to overcome his blush and Blaine tapping his fingers on his knee, trying to form the next words, "Look Kurt, I really am sorry about everything and I would really like it if we could be friends again." Kurt lifted his head to look shrewdly at Blaine. The curly haired teen was right, they _were_ very much alike, and Kurt suspected their choice of partners was not as random as it may seem,

"David refuses to watch rom-coms with you?" Blaine tossed his hands in the air in an exasperate motion,

"We can't agree on a single movie! It's insane!" Kurt laughed, boy did he understood what Blaine was saying, and the truth was, it _would_be nice to have someone to talk to and see stupid movies with, read fashion magazines and just do all the stuff they used to do before and during their relationship,

"I know what you mean." The two looked at each other before bursting in laughter, maybe comparing boyfriend notes was a little too soon but seeing a movie together wasn't, "Hey, there's a new Jennifer Aniston film coming out, maybe we could go check it out next week."

"That would be great!" Blaine beamed at him, looking relieved beyond measure, "I miss hanging out with you." Kurt smiled softly,

"Yeah, me too, we were always better friends than we were a couple." The sound of clearing throat made both of them jump and look at the door. Leaning on the door frame was Puck, his arms crossed and a dark expression on his face. Kurt's face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend and he smiled wide, but Puck's angry gaze was trained on Blaine, who was almost visibly squirming under the baleful glare. With a nervous smile Blaine rose from his seat,

"Right, I'll just… I'll call you." He said to Kurt who was now busy sending his own glares at Puck. Lifting his head Kurt nodded and Blaine practically fled the room. Puck pushed lazily off the doorframe and marched towards his boyfriend who was standing with his arms crossed next to his chair,

"He's going to _call__ you_?" Kurt rolled his eyes, was Puck really doing the whole 'jealous boyfriend' routine on him?

"Yes, we're going to watch a movie together." As nice as it felt to know that Puck cared enough to actually hate Blaine Kurt was really glad they patched things over and could move to being friends, because there was no denying they were great friends and he was pretty sure Mercedes will be over the moon about it, as long as they didn't ask her to tag along to one of their coffee meetings again,

"Are you now?" Kurt let out a small huff, and rolled his eyes. Closing the distance between him and Puck he wrapped his arms around the irate teen's waist, bringing them flush together, knowing it will be more difficult for Puck to maintain his 'holier than thou' attitude if Kurt didn't actually fuel his jealousy,

"Why, _you_ want to go with me?" Puck rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Kurt nonetheless, but if the little imp thought he was going to sex his way out of this he was surely wrong! Well, mostly wrong!

"Not funny, babe!" He said gravely, trying his best to resist the glee in Kurt's eyes, "I don't like you being friends with your ex." It was a legitimate request, after all Kurt and Blaine broke up less than two weeks ago, so there was no telling what might happen if they spent too much time alone together,

"He's willing to do all the 'girly' things you hate." Puck wanted to smack Blaine, because it wasn't fair! And Kurt was playing him like a damn violin and when the hell did the Puckzila became so whipped?

"Still don't like him sniffing around you!" He snapped. Kurt smiled again, this one a far more devilish smile,

"You know this whole jealous boyfriend thing you've got going?"

"Yeah?" Puck answered suspiciously, there were so many ways this could go and most of them weren't good,

"Very hot," Kurt said and sealed their lips in a kiss. Puck grinned into the kiss; maybe being whipped and jealous had its advantages after all. Kurt pulled out of the kiss with a smile but when Puck leaned in for another he stopped him with a hand on his chest, "But don't overdo it!" Puck shrugged, he knew people and he knew Kurt and he was pretty sure he could play this to his full advantage,

"I'm not making any promises." He growled softly before kissing his boyfriend again.

**..oo0oo..**

**A/N:** The definition of surreal. Sitting here writing a gay fanfiction full of smut while hearing my extremely religious neighbors singing Shabbat songs… If only I could go over and read it to them aloud… (Or better yet, record the story and leave it on their doorstep- I don't have a death wish and they are actually kinda nice on a normal day).

I don't know about you but I really want to see Kurt in a casual T-shirt and jeans. He would be so much hotter than with all the weird stuff he usually wears.

Ok, I know, the whole talk with Blaine was probably not what you expected, but what can I say, I suck at confrontations- real life or fiction it doesn't matter. And I do think that Kurt and Blaine make good friends, I just don't like the relationship they're in. Plus, I was listening to Lady Gaga's 'Born this way' while writing the dialog so I felt like some gay pride was the way to go.

So, that's it. Now I'm going to watch the 'Glee' episodes I missed (I'm a very weak willed person when it comes to shows I like). See you in my next fic. Thank you for reading and hope you liked it.


End file.
